


Oceanblue and Lavender

by prawnstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Not Beta Read, like im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnstar/pseuds/prawnstar
Summary: HANGSTY EDELGARD DAY---One week until Edelgards birthday and its EVENTFUL
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Oceanblue and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise in advance

15th of Garland Moon, Imperial Year 11xx

It was barely dawn while Byleth was laying wide awake, lost in thoughts. Turning her head to the left, the teal haired woman watched her beloved wife sleeping peacefully beside her, one arm loosely stretched over Byleth. It’s been almost a year since Edelgard slept through without even a trace of a nightmare. It’s been years since they defeated Rhea and afterwards TWSITD and it’s been almost a year since the couple found the time to finally marry. A small but nonetheless beautiful wedding with only the former Black Eagle Strike Force attending, their closest friends. In exactly seven days will be Edelgards first birthday as Byleths official wife and so the former professor thought about anything special she could prepare for the upcoming day. So while being lost in thoughts she admired her wife sleeping.

The white haired woman smiled while keeping her eyes closed.

„I can feel you staring, my love“

„You’re just so cute, couldn’t help myself“ she grinned.

„After all these years and yet you still enjoy teasing me“ a fine blush rose upon Edelgards cheeks as she frowned while keeping her eyes closed.

Byleth reached out to put a loose strand of hair behind her wife’s ear.

„But I mean it, you’re just so cute I could die from all this cuteness“ she said grinning.

…

A few moments passed without Edelgard giving any kind of reaction to her wife’s soft teasing. The white haired’s grip on Byleth’s shirt tightened. Something felt wrong.

„Did my teasing upset you? From now on I’ll stop, I promise“ she said with a concerned voice, unsure of the sudden change in mood.

Lavender eyes finally opened slowly and they were filled with pain and tears.

„All my life I knew that my end will come sooner than it should be and I did accept my fate“ she said sadly „Byleth.. I am not ready anymore.“ tears starting to fall „I don’t want to die so soon“ her voice broke.

Blue eyes widened in shock „El.. your time isn’t over now, nor anytime soon.“ She embraced the crying woman tightly, trying anyhow to calm her spouse.

„Oh my dear Byleth.. I know you’ve noticed me getting weaker with each passing day“ Edelgard sniffed silently „I can’t even lift Aymr anymore. There is no denying that the end of my time will be soon“

„Lysithea’s, Linhardt’s and Hanemann’s development of the cure is working steady, Lysithea even told me about their recent major progress and that they’re about to beginn the final preparations“ Byleth begun to gently caress her wife’s hair „Everything will be alright, I promise.“

They stayed the next few hours in bed, embracing each other - seeking emotional comfort in each other. Todays duties could wait.

———

The following days Edelgards demeanour changed abruptly. She was working day and night, discussing, deciding, delegating. No time left for a small teabreak, nor a walk in the gardens or just some cozy evening with her wife. The Emperor was over-focused on finalising the new system of Fodlan that she completely neglected her own health and wellbeing. There wasn’t much Byleth could do, since Edelgard wouldn’t listen to her pleas and there wouldn’t force her wife to do so. So Byleth needed another strategy.

In the last few years the scientific, technological and magical research went into its high phase. There were regularly new tools presented which facilitated the daily routines and even established an immediate communication over distance. The so called _Telecrystal_ was invented by no other than Constance von Nuvelle. This crystal was a portable communication system which was infused with a mix of reason and faith magic. Even though the Telecrystal in the meantime was only usable for people with magical abilities, Constance was already working on making it accessible for everyone. The first twoexemplars were gifted to the Empress and the Emperor.

Byleth took out her Telecrystal and infused it with a light spark of faith magic, hoping to connect with the right person.

„Hello?“ a young woman’s voice answered through the crystal.

„Good morning, Lysithea. Did I wake you?“

„Oh professor, it’s you! No, I’m fine! Ugh without any identification beforehand, it’s hard to tell who’s calling. I probably should give Constance some feedback for her next update about-“ before the rambling voice could continue, Byleth interrupted her.

„Did Hanemann give you coffee?“

„..yes.“ the voice on the other end changed from bubbly to shy.

„Promise me not to over exhaust yourself, please. Your wellbeing is important.“

„I’m an adult, I can handle myself professor! … But yes, I promise.“

„Good girl“ the former professor smirked, knowing that this phrase will trigger the young magician.

„Ugh, unbelievable! I am an adult, how many times do I have to repeat myself?? No. Nevermind - Is there any matter for your call? Or was it just to annoy me?“ she changed the topic, avoiding the teasing.

„Ah, yes. I intended to ask how the development of the cure is progressing?“

„Honestly, we’re in a kind of a dilemma.. We’ve found the essential point of the crest inside a humans body and how the removal should be handled. But as it seems this method could only guarantee a save removal from a one-crested person. Two crests- unfortunately - are more complicated in their substance, since they’re kind of intertwined with each other but require an individual removal. But it should be possible to do, we’re working on it.“

„I see. Did you already remove any crest, if I may ask?“

„Actually yes! Sylvain volunteered, or more like he pestered us to do the removal on him first. But it went very well, no complications at all. He even was fit after only two days of simple bedrest. So we’re ready to officially offer the crest-removal!“ the young magician sounded proud of their accomplishments.

„That is good to hear, I am really proud of you all“ she smiled to herself

The mood fell.

„Professor, is something wrong?“ Byleth could hear the other woman shifting on the other end.

It took the Empress a while to answer. „I- El is getting weaker with each passing day and she won’t stop over-exhausting herself with work“ silent tears begun to fall „I am afraid something bad will happen“ she whispered.

Even though Byleth regained her humanity with the lost of the creststone inside her heart and her full emotional competence came back with it, nobody could fully get used to her actually showing strong emotions. There were more frequent and stronger reactions from the former professor but those were mostly reserved only for her beloved wife. So it was still rare to see Byleth showing openly her sadness, which took Lysithea by surprise.

„We will be arriving tomorrow at dusk, I will start the preparations right away.“ the white haired exclaimed solicitous.

„T-Thank you, Lysithea. Excuse my sudden outburst“ she sniffed silently.

„Please, there is no need to apologise. Really! I will end the call now, see you two tomorrow!“

„Until tomorrow“

———-

The scientific trio arrived the following day as a quartet from Firdihad, apparently Constance noticed their sudden preparations and insisted on accompanying. Since their arrival was late at night they didn’t intend to disturb the couple and decided to research and lay out their plan on their own.

Meanwhile Byleth was patiently waiting for her beloved wife to return to their bedchambers from a last minute gathering with diplomats from Almyra. There were only four days left until Edelgards birthday but the teal haired woman couldn’t think of anything. Her mind was consumed with sorrow and worry but she couldn’t let her wife see her like this. Not when it was Edelgard who needed now all the support she could offer. So when the door finally opened and an exhausted looking Emperor entered, she suppressed her negative feelings and focused entirely on her love.

„M-My Byleth? I assumed you were already asleep“ she said surprised.

The teal haired woman stood up and came to aid her wife with the removal of the imperial vesture „You know, I’ve been waiting for you. How could I ever sleep without my love?“ she placed a kiss on her wife’s spine, while removing the upper layer of clothes.

Meanwhile the white-haired woman took off her crown. It was a smaller and more compact model, since the horned crown became with passing time too heavy to wear for the Emperor. Edelgard sighed.

„Please apologise my recent late arrivals, there is just so much I have to finish before-“ her voice was weak.

„Don’t apologise, I am happy about every moment we’re able to spend together. Come to bed, let me brush your hair and tell me about your day. I heard Ferdinand had a quite interesting moment today“ Byleth smiled softly, trying to lighten her wife’s mood a little.

„Yes, it was a sight“ Edelgard chuckled lightly „Apparently he tried to get used to the taste of coffee, that he thought it would be a great idea just to force three cups of it at once.“

„I assume he wasn’t able to handle todays duties properly, without scaring others with his super eccentric behaviour?“ Byleth continued to brush the white hair carefully.

„Not at all. Hubert had to take care of Ferdinands duties as well as of his own. I offered to help him, but he wouldn’t let me. You know how Hubert can be“ she sighed, but her mood lightened nonetheless.

Finishing her self proclaimed task, Byleth kissed the back of Edelgards head.

„I’m glad you had a little bit of fun today“

The white haired woman turned, now facing her wife directly. Softly cupping Byleth’s cheek and watching her leaning into her palm „I missed you today“ Edelgard murmured.

„I did miss you as well“ the taller woman closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly.

It took a moment until they separated. Lavender eyes met deep blue ones.

„I love you, Byleth. There was not one day where my love for you did falter. I want you to know that.“

„I love you, too. El, my heart is beating just for you“ she smiled.

Watching her wife closely, Byleth noted the dark circles under her eyes and the overall exhausted expression Edelgard was trying to hide.

„You look tired, let’s go to sleep my love“ she gave the smaller woman a small peck on the lips.

Edelgard never fell asleep as fast as today.

——

19th of Garland Moon, Imperial Year 11xx

It was barely dawn while Byleth was laying wide awake, lost in thoughts. Turning her head to the left, the teal haired woman watched her beloved wife laying peacefully beside her.Only three days left until Edelgards birthday and yet Byleth couldn’t plan anything special beside a romantic dinner, flowers and a custom made ruby necklace she kindly requested Hilda to craft. Unfortunately to El’s current duties there won’t be anytime soon enough free time to take a short trip towards Bridgit or any other place near the ocean. So while being lost in thoughts she admired her wife.

Something felt off. Edelgard was laying exactly in the same position as she fell asleep the night before, as if she didn’t move at all during the whole night. Upon watching her closely, Byleth noticed how pale she was and that her chest wasn’t moving. Her heart skipped a beat and panic arose. Reaching out to touch her cheek, she felt coldness. Blue eyes widened in shock.

„El?“

No reaction at all.

Byleth stood up abruptly, eyes filling with tears, lifting her wife carefully up and running outside in desperate search for anyone who could help. Fortunately did Hubert spend half of the week in the imperial palace and his room was the closest to hers and Edelgards. In any case of emergency he could teleport them everywhere within of Enbarr. Until she arrived in his room, not bothering to knock, her vision was already blurred with tears. She went on autopilot. The tall gloomy man was just about to get out of bed as Byleth stormed in. Only a second of surprise took him to realise Edelgard was lying limp in the former professors arms and his heart fell. Trying to keep his composure he asked with a shaky voice:

„Where to?“

„Linhardt’s labaratory“ she chocked out.

——

The next incidents went beyond Byleths ability to fully perceive them. Her only focus wason Edelgard. So after surprising the quartet in their lab, Hubert informed them about the situation and they immediately begun to prepare an operation table for the small Emperor. The teal haired woman softly laid down her wife on the table and immediately collapsed afterwards herself, losing all the strength which kept her on her feet. Only with Huberts help Byleth managed to get up. The four magicians were now whispering in hushed voices, afraid their words could upset their former professor.

„What should we do? We aren’t ready!“ one young voice whispered harshly.

„Do we have an alternative?“ another voice asked.

„We have to try, there is nothing else left!“ a third voice chimed in.

„I am deeply sorry, but I have to ask you both to leave. We need to act now and can’t risk any disturbances“ a fourth voice said, which was probably directed at them.

„Very well. Please let us know as soon as you finish“ Hubert answered and the two of them teleported back to his quarters.

———

The operation took almost the whole day and there was nothing Byleth could do. She felt helpless. Small. Useless. If she’d just took more effort in making her wife take a break. And now it was too late to do anything. Tears still kept falling and there was no end in sight.

„You know, Professor. We wouldn’t have been able to change her Majesties mind, she already made up her mind and engraved it inside her head.“ Hubert spoke up.

He spent the whole day alongside Byleth, keeping her silent company. Besides them six nobody was informed about the Emperors condition. All appointments for today were postponed or delegated to other ministers. Only after the operation and it’s results they will consider their following actions.

So when an exhausted Linhardt appeared in front of them their tension rose and panic once again filled the whole room.

„How did the operation go?“ Hubert asked with a shaky voice.

„It- I… I can’t really tell right now. We successfully removed the crests but we have to wait now“ the healer said in defeat „I am sorry I can’t offer you anything better“

„Thank you, Linhardt. I shall organise her Majesties relocation to her quarters then“

Byleth did not say a word for the next days.

——-

22th of Garland Moon, Imperial Year 11xx

A soft ray of sunshine warmed Edelgards face and a delicate scent of flowers filled her sense of smell, accompanied by a quiet snoring. The last thing the white haired woman remembered was her last confession of love she did for Byleth, she knew in that moment that it would be her last. Is this what death feels like? It’s so peaceful. No. The sun was blinding, the birds begun to chirp and the snoring became louder. This couldn’t be death, so Edelgard after three days finally opened her eyes.

Her room was filled completely with red carnations, countless chocolate boxes were placed all over her room, on her left side was a giant Armoured Bear Stuffy sitting and on her right someone was holding her hand. It was Byleth who knelt beside the bed, with her head resting on it. Still asleep.

Edelgard was very much alive. Against all her expectations. It was a wonder, a miracle. Her eyes begun to fill with tears and a single teardrop fell on her wife’s hand. Waking the sleeping spouse. Slowly the teal haired woman stirred in confusion of the sudden wetness she felt until even more tears fell on her. With big eyes she looked up and once again blue met lavender.

„El…“ she whispered, eyes now filling with tears as well „Happy Birthday“.


End file.
